firearmcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Ohio Ordnance Works
Ohio Ordnance Works, Inc., Ohio, United States of America. All rights to their respective owners. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Firearms Shotguns *Marlin 24 *Marlin Model 16 *J.P. Sauer & Sohn Model 16 Pistols *Browning Hi-Power Bolt-Action Rifles *Germany M98 *Remington 37 *Winchester 52 *Savage Model 19 NRA *French 1871 Carbine Pump-Action Rifles *Marlin 27 Lever-Action Rifles *Marlin 1889 32-30 Semi-Automatic Rifles *Springfield M1 Garand Machine Guns *RAMO 1917A1 *Group Industries 1917 A1 *M2HB QCB *OOW240 *OOW249 *MG34 *M1946 Madsen Dansk Industries *Type 92 *MG08 *Browning M2 WaterCooled *Type 96 *Type 99 Automatic & Battle Rifles *Harrington & Richardson M14 *New England Small Arms 1918A2 *H.C.A.R. (Heavy Counter Assault Rifle) Sub-Machine Guns *RPB In. Mac 10 *Norinco Uzi *Walther MPL *Carl Gustav M45B *Guide Lamp M3A1 Grease Gun *MP40 Howitzer *Japanese Battalion Howitzer OOW Bundles Semi-Automatic Bundles *1918A3 SLR Bundle *M240 SLR Bundle *1918A3 SLR Bundle (Walnut) *1919A4 Complete Bundle *1919A4 Bundle *1918A3 SLR Bakelite Bundle *1919A4 Standalone *H.C.A.R. Package Bundle Parts 1919A4 * 1919A4 Rivet Set * 1919A4 Bolt Mod Assembly * 1919A4 Barrel Extension Assembly * 1919A4 Lock Frame Assembly * 1919A4 Pelican Case * 1919A4 Tripod, Pintle, T&E * 1919A4 Side Plate Kit, Semi-Auto * 1919A4 Complete Semi-Auto Parts Kit * 1919A4 Linker * 1919A4 Wrench, Combination * .30-06 Pawl, Belt Holding * .30-06, .308, 8mm Dive Spring * .30-06, .308, 8mm Back Plate, Complete, Aluminum Grip * .30-06, .308, 8mm Back Plate, Complete, Cast Iron Grip * .30-06, .308, 8mm Front Sight Bracket * .30-06, .308, 8mm Front Sight Assembly * .30-06, .308, 8mm Bearing, No Booster * .30-06, .308, 8mm Bolt Stripped * .30-06, .308, 8mm Spring, Trigger Pin * .30-06, .308, 8mm Lever, Cocking * .30-06, .308, 8mm Screw, Adjusting (Back Plate) * .308 Pawl, Belt Holding * .30-06, .308, 8mm Pin, Belt Holding Pawl * .30-06, .308, 8mm Rod Assembly, Driving Spring * .30-06, .308, 8mm Spring, Belt Feed Pawl * .30-06, .308, 8mm Spring, Belt Holding Pawl * .30-06, .308, 8mm Shoulder Screw, Top Cover * .30-06, .308, 8mm Breech Locking Block * 1919A4 Headspace & Timing Gage * Barrel Bearing Socket Wrench * .30-06 Barrel Locking Spring * 1919A4 Complete Full-Auto Parts Kit * .30-06, .308, 8mm Charging Handle * .30-06, .308, 8mm Screw, Machine, Breech Cam * 1919A4 Spade Grip Assembly * .30-06, .308, 8mm Barrel Extension, Stripped * .30-06, .308, 8mm Barrel Extension, Complete * .30-06, .308, 8mm Front Sight Blade, Adjusting and Post * .30-06, .308, 8mm Trigger * .30-06, .308, 8mm Barrel jacket Screw * .308 Cartridge Guide, Rear * .308 Plug, Booster * .30-06, .308, 8mm Sear Spring * .308 Slide * .30-06, .308, 8mm Belt Feed Lever Pin * .30-06, .308, 8mm Bushing for Windage Screw * .30-06, .308, 8mm Band, Bearing Rear * .30-06, .308, 8mm Set Screw * .30-06, .308, 8mm Belt Feed Lever Bushing Nut * .30-06 Pawl, Belt Feed * .30-06, .308, 8mm Lock Frame, Complete * .30-06, .308, 8mm Shoulder Bolt, Front Sight * .30-06, .308, 8mm Windage Scale, Rear Sight * .30-06 Trunnion Shield * .30-06, .308, 8mm Trigger Pin * .30-06, .308, 8mm Cocking Lever Pin * .30-06, .308, 8mm Plate, Buffer * .30-06, .308, 8mm Spring, Barrel Plunger * .30-06, .308, 8mm Spring, Stock for T&E * .30-06, .308, 8mm Firing Pin Assembly * .308 Top Cover Stripped * .30-06, .308, 8mm Movable Plate * .30-06, .308, 8mm Spring, Cover Latch * .30-06, .308, 8mm Belt Feed Lever * .30-06, .308, 8mm Spring Cover, Extractor * .30-06, .308, 8mm Elevation Screw with Knob * .30-06, .308, 8mm Barrel Plunger * .30-06, .308, 8mm Pin, Breech Block & Accelerator * .30-06, .308, 8mm Belt Feed Pawl Pin * .30-06, .308, 8mm Fixed Plate * .30-06, .308, 8mm Windage Knob, Rear Sight * .30-06, .308, 8mm Jacket, Barrel * .30-06, .308, 8mm Breech Lock Cam Cover * .30-06, .308, 8mm Sear * .30-06, .308, 8mm Acceleratpr * .30-06, .308, 8mm Band, Bearing Front Barrels * 7.62x51mm ANM2 * WWII Japanese Lewis Aircraft Barrel w/ Gas Block - Original * 7.62x51mm MG74 / MG3 * Barrel Bag * 9mm Uzi barrel 10.25" - Surplus * .30-06 1919A4 Barrel, USGI * M4 Colt Barrel & Front Sight, 14.5" 1/2 28 Thread * U.S. 25mm Barrel - WO-620 * MG08 Maxim Barrel * MG08 Maxim Barrel B Grade * Type 92 HMG Barrel * Type 92 HMG Blank Firing Barrel * DP28 Barrel * Type 97 Tanker Barrel * SG43 Barrel * SG43 Barrel B Grade * Colt 1918 BAR Barrel * Walther MPK Short Barrel 9mm * Walther MPL Long Barrel 9mm * MG34 8mm * R75 Modified to BAR 7.62x51mm * Colt 1928 Browning Water Cooled, 8mm * Colt 1917/1828 Blued, 7.65 Argentine * MG15 HMG Water Cooled Barrel * Browning Automatic Rifle Barrel * M249/MK46 Shorty Para Barrel * Harrington & Richards M14 Barrel * Degtyaryov Tanker Barrel Accessories * HK FAL .22 Sub-Calibre Kit * WWII MG15 Gunners Wallets - Original * Model 1000 Target Shooting Vice * Surefire Helmet Light, Model HL1-C-TN * M249 Military Hard Case * .308 Trunnion Shield * .30-06 Trunnion Shield * .30 Cal Swiss Cleaning Kit * Krydex RH Magazine Holster * 5.56 / .223 Cleaning Kit * Field Pack * J Unertl USMC Sniper Scope * Unfinished M14 Stock * Iriginal M14 Infrared Spot Lamp * Leapers 3, 9x40 Mini Scope * SVD Illuminator Kit (Plastic Packet only) * MG42 Barrel Carrier with Sling * MG34 Gunners Wallet Post War Yugoslavian * Anti-Aircraft sight for Water Cooled Gun, 1917 & 1928 - Original * 1918A1 BAR Gas Tube * M2 .50 Cal Trunnion Shield * 1917A1 Can Adapter * Makarov Replacement Pistol Grip Panel Set * USGI M2 .50Cal Bracket Assembly Night Vision * FN MAG 58 Accessory Tool Kit - Original * Tapco Grip * US M79/203 Grenadier's Vest - Vietnam Era * U.S. Marked 1917 Bolo Knife - Original * P.C.D. .303 Vickers 1943-Dated Can Pouch - Original * 1921 Swedish Bar Foregrips * USGI 1917A1 Leveling Extension - Original, WWII Magazines * VZ 2000 Magazine - New * VZ Pouch and 4 Magazines - New * PMAG Poly 30rd Magazine, AR15 * Thompson 20rd, .45ACP - Original, WWII * Thompson 30rd, .45ACP - Original, WWII * 1918A3 BAR 30rd, 30-07 * DP28 47rd, 7.62x54R Drum Mag - Original * FLAK-30 Magazine - Original, WWII * Uzi 25rd, 9mm * Hotchkiss Universal 30rd, 9mm * Swedish K 36rd, 9mm * 1918A3 20rd * 1918A3 15rd * 1918A3 10rd * H.C.A.R. 30rd Links, Belts, Loaders * DM1 .308 Belt 250rd, Starter Tab * MiniMi/SAW249 Links * Sten Mag Loader * 7.65mm Argentine Belt Loader, Colt made * 7.65mm Argentine Belt Loader * Cold Digger Belt Loader Model 1900 - Original * Suomi Coffin 50rd Magazine Loader * Vignoron MP40 Magazine Loader * M13 Links (M60, M240) * 1919A4 Israeli IMI .308 links (.30-06, .308, 8mm) * 1910 Russian Maxim 7.62x54mmR Metal Belt, 200rd, With Can Tools * 1919A4 Headspace & Timing Gage * .30-06 USGI BMG Ruptured Case Extractor * Maxim 08-08/15 Combination Wrench * .50 Cal Cleaning Rods * Barrel Bearing Socket Wrench * 1919A4 Wrench, Combination Tripods, Cradles, Mounts * USGI 1917A1 Leveling Extension - Original, WWII * USGI .50Cal Aircraft Machine Gun mount - Original * M2 Tripod Traverse Bar - A Grade * M2 Tripod Traverse Bar - Surplus * M3 Tripod Traverse Bar - Surplus * 1919A4 Tripod, Pintle, T&E * Scratch and Dent 1917 Tripods (No Cradle) * Pintle Mount, M60 * M240/M249 Dual Purpose Cradle * Adapter Mount, M60 * M3 Tripod, Pintle & T&E * Type 92 Tripod * 1917A1 Can Adapter * M240 Twin mount * Mk93 Mounts * PKM Cradle Mount, Large Pintle * M240/249 Dual Purpose Gun Cradle Large Pintle * FN MAG 58/M240 Tripod with Cradle * Russian B-10 Tripod * USGI M2 .50Cal Starlight Scope Mount * USGI .50 Cal Aircraft Machine Gun Mount Suppressors 9mm *James D. Willis Suppressor Parts Category:USA Category:Manufacturer Category:Designer